Love in Healing
by Robbing Victory
Summary: Gaara heals a broken Sakura. Rated M for later lemon.
1. Chapter 1

As she spoke the words she could see it in his eyes. She couldn't tell if it was anger or worse; rejection.. She

was feeling very foolish right about now. 'you said way to much' sakura said allowed in her head. The blood ran to

her face as she made her way to the door; tears ready to spill over her eyes. As she put her hand on the door sand

curled around feet and made it's way up her legs slowly pulling her back towards the man she'd just laid her heart

to. She closed her eyes and felt the sand lifting her wieght across the room; cuddling her like a child. "Sakura,"

the velty voice cut through her heart and the tears flooded her sight as she tried to make out the person who was

saying her name. " I don't know wh-at to say," the sand gently pulled her to the floor onto her feet; "but what I

do know is I want you to be happy,I want to see you smile again, like the first day when you came to the Suna."

"You shy away from me when I come in a room and you smile only when others speak with you." He paused seeming

unsure what words to use "if you care for me like you say you do then why do you hide."

The words weren't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to feel his embrace; his strong arms around her fraglie

heart. She'd never felt whole since Sasuke left and there was nothing she could do for Naruto, she wasn't strong

enough to help them and she felt her life had no purpose. Lost in a world that had no need for her but that day she

recieved her mission to go to the Sand village and train the medical ninjas in antidotes, her heart leaped with a

new. Sakura Haruno was needed somewhere.

"I don't mean to hide," she finally spoke. "I haven't opened myself to anyone since Sasuke, and he left me;.. us."

"When I could finally manage to speak the words that I have wanted to say to you for the past month; the look on

your face was like back then." The Kazekage never having a woman spill her heart to him grabbed her face and looked

into her emarld eyes "that was along time ago; and I'm going nowhere my place is here." "You'll always be able to

find me, if not I'll find you." His hands slid down to the arch in her back and held her there in the embrace that

she needed to keep her from falling apart. She let the gates on her heart open to him; she finally found someone

she could trust and let her guard down. He would never hurt her. She knew that the day they rescued him from the

Akatsuki. Her heart didn't feel so heavy anymore. He escorted her to the guest room in the manison. "You can stay

here tonight." "Gaara," she felt stupid for asking him to stay with her she didn't want to give him the wrong

idea. He turned to look into her eyes and she couldn't find the words; it was as if they slipped right off of her

tongue. "thank you" was all that she could manage to slip out..

Before she could think about anything else he spoke "Goodnight Sakura." Her face flushed as she was shocked he

didn't take advantage of the opportunity she presented him with. He made sure the door was closed before he

started back down the hall. Her heart raced as she laid her head againest the door replaying every scene that had

just happened.

"What are you doing here" Gaara said as he headed to his desk. "Why didn't you take the chance that she

gave you to be with her?" Kankuro asked. "I'm not going to comprmise her like that, she'll come to me when she is

really ready." He replied. "Well hell it seemed to me like she was throwing herself at you." Gaara was keeping

himself busy with some papers as Kankuro made small talk about things that happened during the day. "Well thanks

for keeping me posted, I think I'll turn in for the night." Gaara said as he turned to Kankuro giving him the

signal to leave. "goodnight Brother." Kankuro said as he shut the door behind him. Gaara stood looking out the

window his favorite place to be at night. Admiring the stars, his mind drifted wondering what Sakura was doing.

She wrapped the towel around her body as she shook out her pink hair with another towel. She sat on the nice bed

and sprawled out admiring the moon and all the stars, wondering if Gaara was looking at the same sky. 


	2. Chapter 2

She thought about that night a lot during her stay in the sand village. Nothing between her and Gaara had been the same since then. They worked closer together, no more awkward glances towards each other. He knew how she felt and she knew how he felt. No words could explain the electricity that flowed between them when they were together. If it wasn't enough that he was there during the day; he was there during her dreams. Now Sakura's mind was filled with the question; what do we do when my time here is up? She couldn't possibly stay in the sand with Gaara her home was in Konoha, her family, her sensei, everything she cared for. Yet, being here made her feel whole again.

A knock on her door brought her back to life. "The kazekage needs a word with you." one of sand nins called. She left her worries behind and went straight to see Gaara.

"You sent for me," she said looking right into the kazekage's eyes. "Yes, Sakura, I received a message from the Hokage that you are needed back in Konoha." He had put up a good front but she could see the hurt behind his eyes. He was trying to keep her there as long as he could. The members of his council could not see it but she could. "Thank you Kazekage, I shall pack and leave in the morning." her heart ripped apart as she spoke the words. "Very good" was all that he good spit out and it almost seemed cold. Sakura was sure that he would try to come and see her before she left.

The night fell on the desert, Sakura was sure that Gaara would come and say goodbye. She laid in the bed staring through her window watching the moon smile down on her. She hoped for more than just a goodbye, something more to remember him by. She wanted him and she thought about it more often than she should have. Although she had never had a man before she was sure this was the right time. She was willing to leave the leaf to be with him; but the cold way he told her 'very good' didn't seem convincing even to make her want to stay. Sakura was sure he was more hurt and that was how he showed his emotion by blocking it out. While Sakura was lost in her thoughts laid out in her bed. She hardly noticed the sand creeping in under her door.

He saw her bag on the floor ready to go in the morning and his heart stopped realizing how cold and indifferent he must have seemed to her today. It wasn't by choice he had to put on a brave face in front of everyone else, what kind of drama would come up if they found out he was in love with a Leaf shin obi. He wanted to take her right there in her room, he had thought of her often in his bed screaming his name. He had to shake those thoughts from his head during his busy days for more official business. She turned and caught Gaara by the hand before he could even touch her, she placed the softest kiss on his hand. "I hoped you would come and see me before I left." she whispered while he sat down on her bed. " You knew I would, I care to much for you now to just let you leave." he replied.

She placed more kisses on his hand and his eyes slowly closed letting the electricity flow through his hand, down his arms and into his body. Sending signals that she was trying to seduce him. She pulled him closer to her face kissing his neck, nibbling on his ear. He quickly pulled away, "Sakura we don't have to do this", he started. Before he could finish his sentence she pounced on him, pinning him to the floor, " I don't want to hear this, don't make me change my mind." she said in between kissing him all over his neck. "Your all I think about here, I can't leave not giving this a chance." she finished by kissing him passionately on the lips. With that said the sand pulled up around them and lifted them to the bed. He kissed her back with just as much force to let her know that he wanted her too. His hands feeling over her body made him hot, he couldn't control himself. His body seemed so in control even though he had never been with a woman before. Taking her shirt off sent his member so hard and feeling her perfect breast resting in his hand turned him made him sweat. She moaned as he brought her hard nipples to his lips and wetted them with his tongue. Sucking and pulling them seemed to be getting a good reaction from his pink haired kunoichi.

He pulled her sleep pants off and pulled her panties slowly down her legs to tease her. He sat below her admiring her beautiful body as the moonlight lit her up. He kissed down to her flat stomach and watched her squirm under his kiss. She had never felt so good as she did right now. She wanted him to touch her, his touch felt so good on her hot skin. He sent pulses up under her skin as he made his way down in between her legs. She felt a little embarrassed and closed her legs on him. He looked up at her and said "I'll be easy, promise." She wasn't quite ready for this, so she sat up and pulled the rest of his clothes off "I think it's your turn for a little bit." His body didn't mind this at all yet his mind was racing with thoughts of what he wanted to do to her. She felt his body twitch as she sat on top of him and pull his hard dick out and begin stroking it with her hands. She wanted to know what he tasted like, so she licked his head for a moment. She liked the taste and wanted to do more. She put more and more of his hard member in her mouth. The reaction on his face made her so wet. He closed his eyes and reached down to grab her head. He liked the feeling that she gave him with his dick in her mouth. It was like nothing he had never experienced before. When he almost couldn't take it anymore the sand curled around her body and picked her up. It laid her on her back and spread her legs holding her. It's master wanted to see her scream his name, he wanted her to never forget him, and hopefully come back to him on her own free will. He watched her face as she looked down at him while the sand held the legs and wrists down. His dick was so hard from watching her squirm.

It was his turn to taste her, he could smell her and he wanted this so bad. He wanted to enjoy this thoroughly, he was going to do this slow and easy.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting I have been so busy here is chp 3. There will be more and the next few chapters will be awesome so hang around!(I know this one is really short but I have to keep you guys waiting!lol)

The pleasure that he was giving her was nothing like she had ever felt before. For something she had never done and something that she was sure he had never done before it felt so right. His tongue delicately caressed the outside of her opening. Her body thrusting into his mouth made his manhood so hard that he was ready to burst. He couldn't keep this going much longer before his seed would be all over her. His hands curved over her breast and gently tugged at her nipples. "Gaara," she whispered as she sat up and looked down at him. He was enjoying himself to much to want to stop. He eyed her as she rolled her head back, "Gaara.." she called to him again. "Please I want you inside of me," she begged. He really didn't want this to be over, he slowly made his way kissing every inch of her stomach on his way back up to her throat. He licked at her neck like a cat would a bowl of milk. He gently tugged on her skin, but not so hard to hurt her. He prayed that it would not leave a mark, but in the end he wanted to leave his mark on her. He grabbed her legs and pulled him close to his manhood and slid inside her. Inch by inch she moaned a little louder, he moved fast to cover her mouth with his kiss. She screamed into his mouth as he pushed harder; as he let go of her mouth she whispered "harder." He did as asked.

His instincts took over and flipped her body over to where she was on all fours. He slid back inside her and began enjoy his self again. His hands rubbing up and down her spine, he reached the back of her hair. He entangled her pink hair around his fingers and pulled it back. She moaned a little louder, and he enjoyed the little of pain he was giving her. He released her hair a little and pulled it again this time she screamed and panted and he knew she had cummed. He couldn't hold himself anymore and her screaming was bringing the rush back to him, then he relieved all his seed inside her.

She loved him. There was no doubt about it. If there was a way to stay in the Sand village with her new lover she would. She fell asleep curled in her lover's arms all night. When morning light hit the window and into Sakura's green eyes, she realized Gaara was gone. This was her last day here in the Sand and she was already late leaving. She prepared herself and her things to leave and was walking out the door to tell everyone goodbye. She walked through the village towards the gate, someone was standing there waiting on her. Temari turned to face Sakura "Hi, Sakura how are you this morning?" The blonde sand ninja asked. "Well it seems to be a great day to head back, so I guess I can't complain." she replied though she was worried her fake smile would upset the mood. She wanted to tell Gaara goodbye properly but she didn't want to bother him and she was already off to a late start. It would take her 3 days to get home and the Chunin exams were less than a week away, so she knew she would see Gaara again.


End file.
